lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Squadra scientifica
| Leader=Naomi Dorrit | Scopo= Explore and study the Island | Connessioni= Sent to the Island from the Kahana }} The science team is a group of experts sent from the Kahana to the Island for an, as yet, unspecified mission, as well as to capture Benjamin Linus, whom they spent their early time on the island searching for. They have been seen investigating DHARMA and paranormal activities on the Island. The scientists on the team are: Daniel Faraday, a physicist; Charlotte Lewis, a cultural anthropologist; and Miles Straume, a spiritualist with psychic communication skills. Helicopter pilot Frank Lapidus rounds out the team that was initially recruited and managed by Naomi Dorrit. Recruitment In late 2004, Naomi Dorrit spoke with Matthew Abaddon, a subordinate of Charles Widmore. He presented to her pictures of the other four science team members. Naomi stated that she did not find any of them suited for the job, describing Daniel as a "head case," Miles as a "ghostbuster," Charlotte as an "anthropologist," and Frank as a "drunk." Abaddon asserted his confidence that Naomi would be able to protect the four, though Naomi herself was not so sure. However, the condescending Abaddon convinced her to chauffeur the four to and from the island. Activities On the freighter The science team were low on the freighter's hierarchy. Naomi spoke down to Frank on several occasions, withholding information about his job from him. Keamy and Ray did not believe Daniel to be mentally stable, stating that he "can't even help himself." On the Island Arrivals Naomi was the first to arrive on the island after ejecting from her crashing helicopter and parachuting down. She was soon discovered to have a satellite phone, which, after the Looking Glass was shut down and the radio tower's signal was cleared, was able to reach a clear signal to the freighter. Naomi, however, was stabbed in the back by John Locke and left for dead, though contact with Minkowski was made. Naomi, however, survived, and escaped into the jungle. After Kate found her, she reconfigured the satellite phone so that the island could be found, warned through code that she was under duress, and died. Using the signal given from the phone, the remaining four members of the science team were sent out to the island. However, en route to the island, the helicopter was stuck in an electrical storm, and all but Frank abandoned the chopper. The first to reach the island was Daniel, who was met by Jack and Kate. They then set off to find the remaining members of their team. They first found Miles by the cove, sprawled on the rocks. Though they feared he was dead, he was only feigning death, and held Jack at gunpoint, and demanded to be taken to Naomi's corpse, because her message had informed him of her duress. Upon reaching her corpse, he determined through his abilities that Locke was responsible for Naomi's death, and no one else. Charlotte, however, was found on the other side of the island, by Locke and his group, who took her prisoner. Jack, Kate, Daniel, and Miles were able to locate Frank through his use of a flare gun, and they learned that he had safely landed the helicopter. Soon afterwards, it was discovered by the science team that Juliet was not a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815, and was instead a "native." Miles then angrily questioned her, revealing one objective of the science team: to find Benjamin Linus. Experimenting and Retriving Soon afterwards, Sayid made a deal with Frank that if he brought Charlotte back safely, Frank would take him to the freighter. Frank agreed, and Sayid, Kate, and Miles journeyed to the barracks, where Locke was keeping Charlotte prisoner. Meanwhile, Daniel did an experiment with a payload, which revealed a time difference between the island and the freighter. Sayid was able to negotiate a trade with Locke, returning with Charlotte but leaving Miles behind. Frank then ferried Sayid, Desmond, and Naomi's body back to the freighter, while Daniel and Charlotte chose to stay behind because they had "a job to do." Miles, meanwhile, attempted to bribe Benjamin Linus out of $3.2 million by promising not to reveal his location. However, he was caught by Locke, and placed with a grenade in his mouth for a short period of time. Daniel and Charlotte were soon introduced to the beach camp, and that night, orchestrated an unsuccessful memory test with Daniel. Shutting down the Tempest After helping sort out Desmond's time travel issue, Daniel and Charlotte stole away from the beach camp, heading to The Tempest. En route, they were found by Kate, but she was knocked out by Charlotte. Upon reaching the Tempest, they were able to shut it down in order to keep Ben from using the poisonous gasses inside to kill everyone on the island. They then returned to the beach camp. Torching and Escaping the Island Miles was questioned by Locke's people, where he revealed that they were under orders to kill everyone on the island once they got Ben. Frank, meanwhile, after returning to the freighter, was forced to bring the mercenary team to the island, and returned them to the freighter after their assault on the Barracks. Meanwhile, Daniel and Charlotte ventured to The Staff to get medical supplies for Jack's surgery. Frank was forced to return to the island one last time with the mercenaries, which he begrudgingly agreed to after Keamy killed Gault. Daniel began ferrying people from the beach camp to the freighter, making one successful trip back and forth. Charlotte and Miles chose to remain on the island, and Miles mysteriously hinted about Charlotte's connection to the island, which she seemed oblivious about. Frank, shortly before the freighter was destroyed, retrieved the Oceanic 6 and Desmond, and attempted to return to the island. However, it was soon moved, and they were unable to return. Frank and the Oceanic 6, after a day at sea, were rescued by Penelope Widmore. Jumping through time in 1950. ]] Meanwhile, on the island, Daniel returned to the beach and was reunited with Charlotte and Miles, having all become victims of time travel. Using his extensive knowledge of physics and time travel, Daniel was able to piece together what was happening to them, informing the other survivors. After returning to the beach, the remaining survivors time-traveled to 1950, where they were attacked by Others . The three remaining science team members were separated from the rest of the group in the attack, and were captured by the Others. The Others assumed that three were members of the military who had come to retrieve their hydrogen bomb. The three played along, and Daniel volunteered to disable the bomb, revealing his love for Charlotte in the process. Daniel was unable to disable the bomb before another time flash, though he did shout out instructions on how to do so to the others. After the time flash, Charlotte's nose began to bleed and she collapsed. Charlotte soon recovered, though becoming physically weaker, and the science team reunited with the other survivors, and attempted to canoe around the island to reach the Orchid, though they only made the trip halfway before being forced to continue on foot by a storm. En route, Charlotte's condition worsened, and she collapsed once again, forcing the survivors to leave her behind in the interest of time, though Daniel remained with her. Charlotte became disoriented and confused with what time she was in, but was able to tell Daniel that she had lived on the island as a child, and though her mother had denied the existence of the island, Charlotte still believed it existed, becoming an anthropologist to find it. Before she had first left the island, however, a future version of Daniel, somehow living in the 1970's, told Charlotte that when she returned to the island, she would die. Despite Daniel's best efforts, Charlotte died soon after revealing this information. After another time flash which transported the survivors to the 1970's, Miles and the remaining survivors returned to find Daniel sitting alone in the jungle, her body having disappeared after the recent time flash. Daniel was incoherent, mumbling that he wouldn't "do it." The group set off for the beach camp, even though Miles protested at first. They soon stumbled across members of the Others preparing to kill a woman, having previously killed her husband. After rescuing the woman, a DHARMA Initiative worker named Amy, Daniel, Miles and the rest of the survivors were stunned by the sonic fence and captured by DHARMA. Sawyer lied to their captors and convinced them that they were castaways from a wrecked salvage vessel. During this time, Daniel also saw a little red-haired girl whom he believed to be Charlotte in the past. Over the next three years, the survivors became part of DHARMA, with Miles working in security, while Daniel was sent to Ann Arbor, Michigan, as a scientist. Frank, after leaving the island for three years, returned with Ajira Airways Flight 316, which he was piloting, crashed on Hydra Island. Soon after the crash, Frank and Sun set off toward the main island in an outrigger. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Occupation | Pre-Island History |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Naomi Dorrit | Deceased | Bodyguard | Naomi spoke to Abaddon about recruits for the science team. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Daniel Faraday | Deceased | Physicist | Daniel was once a Physics teacher at Oxford, where he once met Desmond, and was later seen crying while watching the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 on television for an unknown reason. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Frank Lapidus | Alive | Pilot | Frank was supposed to fly Oceanic Flight 815 on September 22, 2004. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Charlotte Lewis | Deceased | Cultural anthropologist | Charlotte lived on the Island with the DHARMA Initiative at one point in her childhood. Years later, she excavated a polar bear skeleton at a dig in Tunisia. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Miles Straume | Alive | Spiritualist | Miles was seen speaking to the spirit of a murdered teen as part of his job. |} See also *''Kahana'' *Mercenary team pl:Ekipa naukowa